Not The Good Guy: Jeff the Killer X Reader (Lemon)
by NightmaresAreMyCoffee
Summary: Jeff has always been a good friend. But is he really the guy Reader-chan wants? Warning: Sexual Content. Be wary when reading!


Not The Good Guy-Jeff X Reader LEMON!

It is a lemon people! Sexual alert! And Creepypasta! Some cursing, I cant remember.

A cold wind blew in, spraying soft droplets of water into your eyes as you continued down the street. It was empty, said you, and very dark for some odd reason. Even at this time of year there should be more people or lights for God's sake.  
>But no, so you walked on in silence.<p>

It was really rare for you to be out at this time, due to all the killings lately of teenagers. They were butchered in their beds, all cut up with blood swathing the walls and shiz. Ewww…..You shook, trying to wipe the images from your head. No, it wasn't going to happen to you, although you did live alone….

Climbing onto your porch, you paused a moment, a chill running down your spine. Terror gripped you heart, hearing the breathing of someone in your ear….

POW!

With a snap of your wrist, you grabbed your umbrella and whacked the dude standing behind you in the face, knocking him down the steps onto his arse.

"OOWWWWWW!" He howled, clutching a bloody nose with long, slender fingers. You gasped, diving down on the guy with surprise as you surveyed his beautiful face.

"Jeff, what in the hell were you doing?!" You exclaimed, trying to check his wound. "You know not to sneak up on me like this!"

He shook his head, his black hair fluffing as blood trickled between his fingers and down into his carved smile. Your one and only friend outside of this town, and you nearly poked his dark rimmed eyes out. How hilarious! You tried to pick him up, but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on!"

"No, I can't stay _. Its too dangerous." He looked up at you, then down at the sidewalk. "Besides, I shouldn't go in. I belong out here."

"Oh no you do not!" You got your umbrella again, brandishing it like a weapon till fear shown in his eyes. "You are coming in now, because it is cold, rainy, and killer is on the lose! Now get inside!"

Scared of getting another whack, he jumped up and hoped over the steps, grinning like usual as you opened the door. Instantly you dragged him to the bathroom, cleaning up the blood that CONTINUED to flow before telling him to strip.

"Hohohoh, so you do like me like that!" He joked, trying to be smexy, but looking more so in many ways. You shook your head.

"Don't lie to me Jeff. You've been out there, in the rain all day, your sopping wet, and I don't want you to get sick. So stop complaining and get undressed." You STALKED off to get more clothes.

"Tsk. So straightforward." He mumbled, taking off his sweatshirt with care.

"I heard that!" He ducked his head slightly. You came back with a t-shirt and sweats, but paled at the shirtless Jeff before you. He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You like?" He chimed.

"Oh shut up!" You scooted around him to place down the outfit.

"Oh, you got a nosebleed coming on!" Laughing, he advanced onto you, pushing you against the wall. You squeaked in fear. Sure you guys were BFF's and all, but you didn't think twice about him liking you back and stuff. "_~ You know you want me too."

"Don't make me hit you Jeff." You warned, only to get your wrists grabbed over your head. He glared down into your eyes with a weird glint in them.

"I want you worse then you want me beautiful. You wouldn't want this to turn dangerous, now do you?" The words made your back tingle, (E/C) eyes widened. What was he planning to do, rape you? Oh hell no he aint!

All of a sudden, he backed off quickly, a spaz look in his face. You gasped, afraid for a moment before a loud sneeze blew out. He grabbed his still injured nose in pain, more blood coming out.

"Oh Jeff!" You grabbed more wadding and grabbed his chin, tilting him to you as you stopped it once more. He looked embarrassed by this, trying to look away. Not that he didn't want your help or anything, but the tables got turned and now he felt pathetic.

"Geezes, you were out there too long. Now your gonna get SICK and I'm going to have to care for you." You sighed, noting how cold his soft skin was with worry. "And your freezing!"

"I wont mind you caring for-" He was cut off by you hugging him, trying to warm him up in your grasp. A light blush crept over his face, but he grumbled it away. Too much pride for that.

"Jeff, why do you go and get yourself into these situations?" You asked, nudging into his cool chest. He snickered, a cruel sneer on his face.

"I'm not meant to be here. Hell, I'm not supposed to by any means. I just can't keep away from you _." He wrapped his arms around you. "But I'm not the good guy. I never will be."

You pondered this for a moment before looking up at him, knocking your forehead against his gently. "Who ever said I wanted the good guy?"

The kiss was blissful, an eternity trapped in seconds as you two held onto each other. No, this never happened before, but it seemed that many questions, confusing feelings, and shadowed dreams came out in one swift movement.

You pulled back a moment to gaze up at him before he had you against the wall and had his tongue fighting with yours. It was hot, and the burning in your gut made you wrap your arms further around his neck as you kissed him harder. He grinned mischievously before lifting up your legs and carrying you into the bedroom. You squeaked when he threw you onto the bed, only to be silenced by his lips as he straddled you.

"Ready for me now?" He joked, before getting flipped onto his back. You grinned down at him evilly before running your hands up his chest, biting his neck playfully. He growled. Soon his hands gripped your hips tightly before going under your shirt and yanking it off. You coyly licked his lower lip, begging for permission then shoving you hands down the front of his pants. He jerked under you as you grabbed him fully, biting his lower lip to keep from groaning.

"_." He growled as you lowered the zipper. Before you could go further he had you flipped again, stopping your progress. Instead he kneaded your chest after ripping away your bra. You yelped in surprise, melting under his touch. It felt so good~

And within seconds your pants were gone. They just disappeared, along with Jeff's-  
>Oh no. That was so not going to fit.<p>

Looking quiet scared, Jeff shooshed you gently before ENVELOPING you in a kiss again. After spreading you farther, he slowly began to go in, trying to calm your fidgeting and cries of pain. Some seconds passed, and the farther in he went, the better it began to feel.

"D-damn it _." He grunted, fully in you now before thrusting swiftly. You moaned in pleasure, clutching the bed sheets in glee. It felt great and the sensations in your belly began to grow as he went faster.

"Jeff!" You dug your nails down his back, receiving a hiss from your lover as he overcame his orgasm, you proceeding right after. You panted in relief, sleepy and ecstatic at the same time. Jeff pulled out and curled you next to him, clutching you close.  
>"I love you gorgeous." He said, kissing your forehead. You mewed a reply, burying yourself in his arms. It was now so warm and inviting, just perfect. A stress reliever.<p>

….

A thought came to your mind before you slipped into the darkness.

"Jeff," You quietly began. "You killed those teens, didn't you?" He tensed, before chuckling to himself.

"Just go to sleep _. Everything will be better."

The End.


End file.
